Puffy Fluffy's New Car
Puffy Fluffy's New Car is a 2002 Pixar animated short, starring the two main characters from Heroes, Inc., Puffy Fluffy and Wardrobe. Directed by Pete Docter and Roger Gould, it is the first Pixar short to utilize vocal performances and the first to take characters and situations from a previously established work. It received an Academy Award nomination (Best Animated Short Film in 2002) and was included in the 2002 VHS and DVD release of Heroes, Inc. It was also released theatrically with a non-Pixar Animation Studiosfeature, Treasure Planet (made by Walt Disney Pictures), on November 27, 2002. Plot * Mike's New Car or Puffy Fluffy's New Car. * Puffy Fluffy is obsessed with his new six-wheel drive car, and insists on showing it off to his pal Wardrobe. Unfortunately for Puffy Fluffy, everything that can go wrong does go wrong. Wardrobe plays with the ultra-adjustable seats until an annoyed Puffy Fluffy asks him to stop. Puffy Fluffy starts the engine and the seatbelt reminder tone sounds. He finds his seatbelt stuck and accidentally locks himself out of the car while trying to unstick it. * Wardrobe, trying to be helpful but confused by the massive amount of buttons on the dashboard, pops the hood open. When he closes it, he ends up trapping Puffy Fluffy in the engine compartment. Puffy Fluffy manages to escape, re-enters the car, and is exasperated by the continuous seatbelt reminder tone. Wardrobe reaches for another button on the dash, as when Puffy Fluffy managed to put his seat-belt on, he turned the windshield wipers on by accident. Puffy Fluffy shouts, "Don't touch anything!" and pushes a button that launches the entire car into chaotic malfunction, such as conga music playing loudly. * Mike finally ends the chaos by pulling the key out of the ignition, and Wardrobe adds insult to injury when, in an attempt to realign the rearview mirror, he breaks it off. Puffy Fluffy gets angry, orders Wardrobe out of the car, and speeds away, wrecking the car completely. Wardrobe mutters, "Huh, that's weird, the airbag didn't go off." Right on cue, the airbag inflates, and its force sends Puffy Fluffy flying back up the street. Wardrobe catches Puffy Fluffy, who mourns for his old car before agreeing to walk to work while the credits roll. YouTube Poop is cast * Wardrobe as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan * Puffy Fluffy as Michael "Mike" Wazowski Home media Puffy Fluffy's New Car was released on September 17, 2002, attached as bonus feature on the Heroes, Inc. DVD and VHS release. The DVD release features commentary by "Docter and Gould," which turn out to be the directors' young children. The short was also released theatrically with a non-Pixar Animation Studios feature, Treasure Planet (made by DreamFITS), on November 27th, 2002, and again to home media on November 10, 2010, on the Heroes, Inc.''Blu-ray. Trivia * The commentary on this short is done by the directors' sons. * There is a visible button that reads, "Don't Push." * The short was originally meant to be a scene in ''Monsters, Inc., the film it was based on, presumably the original version of the scene where Mike surprises Sulley with Boo's door being almost rebuilt. The Pixar crew decided to cut the scene out and release the scene on the VHS and DVD of the film as "Mike's New Car" and replace it with the scene where Mike surprises Sulley with Boo's door rebuilt instead of the car. Gallery Puffy Fluffy's New Car Category:Movies Category:Sources Category:Boring Articles Category:Failures